Lorna the Jungle Girl Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Wakabu Tribe ** Jozaba * Baki Tribe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Terror of the White Fang! | Synopsis2 = Greg Knight is about to go out on an expedition and once again refuses to let Lorna join him, once again telling her that he does not believe a woman's place is in the jungle. Lorna presses the issue telling Greg that he is going into gorilla country and she knows the area better than him. Greg flat out refuses and goes along, but Lorna decides to secretly follow him to insure that he stays out of danger. As Greg goes through gorilla country, he comes across a baby gorilla and picks it up. This angers the gorilla's parent who stalks up behind Greg. Seeing this, Lorna swoops in warning Greg, but finds that he is in a state of shock and cannot move. Lorna keeps the gorilla away until Mikki can get the baby out of Greg's arms and return it to its parent. The adult gorilla then leaves them alone with its baby. Lorna however has another problem: Greg is still in a state of shock from the near death experience and takes him back to M'Tuba's tribe to be treated. Soon the fear of the father gorilla threatening the tribe becomes a reality and Lorna decides to go and stop the ape on the rampage before it can harm anyone. However as she travels through the jungle she is captured in a net thrown by communist agents. While most of them want to kill Lorna, their leader finds her too lovely and wants to keep her as his trophy. Lorna tries to warn them of the gorilla but they refuse to listen to them. When the gorilla finally approaches, the leader of the communist refuses to let Lorna go, and is shot by one of his subordinates. Suddenly the gorilla is upon them and it makes easy work of them. Lorna is surprised when the baby gorilla suddenly jumps out of the bushes and into Lorna's arms. Realizing their errant child is why the gorillas are on the rampage again, Lorna returns the child to them and they leave peacefully. Lorna returns to M'Tuba's village to find that Greg has recovered from his shock. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Communists Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Journey of Death! | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight has just finished an expedition to capture a number of animals for an American investor and has the animals prepared for shipping right away as they will not have the chance to ship the animals for weeks after the fact. While not far away a group of hijackers led by a man named Muggs seek to steal the animals from Greg's safari. When Greg and his party reach High Falls they are attacked by the hijackers and in order to foil them they purposely let the animals loose. To their surprise they watch as the animals attack and slay the poachers. Muggs tries to get away diving into the river that feeds from High Falls but gets swept over the water fall to his doom. Surprised by this turn events, Greg is even more surprised when the animals return to their cages, allowing Greg to continue shipping them to port to be transported. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Muggs Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Monster from the Deep! | Synopsis4 = While tending to crops M'Tuba tells Lorna about how the long dormant volcano on Mount Inferno provided the rich soil when it last erupted, but warns Lorna that even a long dormant can come back to life to threaten again. Troubled by M'Tuba's fears, Lorna confides in Greg that M'Tuba fears that the volcano will become active again. Greg reacts poorly, deciding to lock Lorna up in a cage in order to prevent her from getting into more trouble. Greg then storms off, telling Lorna the volcano will remain dormant. However as he stalks off he fails to see Lorna's pet monkey Mikki following behind him. Just then Mount Inferno suddenly erupts, just as Mikki returns with the key to the cage. As Lorna is freeing herself she is shocked to see a massive creature climbing out of the volcano and realizes that it is the cause of the eruption. As the villagers flee from the monster and the flow of lava, Lorna notices that Greg has went toward the danger. She swings by on a vine to see Greg trying to shoot the creature, surrounded by lava. Lorna scoops Greg up but as they pass over the creature, it snaps the vine trapping both on the creature's back. Suddenly an army of birds comes out of the jungle and attack the creature, and during the attack, Greg and Lorna grab two large birds and use them to fly to safety. They then watch as the birds force the monster to flee back into the volcano, and another eruption destroys the creature. Then, Mount Inferno goes dormant again, and when Lorna and Greg wonder why the birds attacked the monster they realize it was to protect their newly hatched children. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}